A Black Soul
by Dawgabs
Summary: How will Edmund react when tragedy falls on Narnia, and she loses her beloved Queen Susan? Edmund becomes a bitter, angry warrior as he tries to cope with the loss of Susan. *warning* Multiple character deaths, very, very dark - no pairings
1. Prologue

_A/N – This story is not going to progress quickly, it's proved itself very, very difficult to write already. Edmunds POV_

Prologue

The longer we stayed in Narnia, the more connected we became to everything. The land, the Creatures, the rivers and the rocks. Also to each other. It was a very subtle gift, almost a relay of messengers from one to another. If Mr. Squirrel just found a particularly ripe acorn, then those nearest to him will feel happy suddenly, and so will his closest friends, and so on and so forth until everyone in Narnia is aware of _something_. The more distant the relationship, the smaller the reaction.

It is in this way that Narnians are almost always incredibly joyful, for bad things do not often occur in our land. It also works the other way. When someone feels grief or pain, others will share it.

Everyone felt it that day. The ground trembled, the Plants withered, the Trees shook with sadness, and it rained. All of Narnia rained for her Queen.

I awoke with a terrible feeling from head to toe. I shook Peter and Lucy awake and discovered that they felt the same way. Susan was gone, and no one knew where.

Although everyone was out searching for her, she wasn't found until the next day. She was found dead. It was done by a dagger, plunged into her chest. There was no evidence as to who had done it.

I had known from the beginning that it was dangerous to be in a position of power, but I'd somehow never thought it a danger to my family, only me. I hated knowing that it could have been something I'd done, or a decision I had made that killed her.

It was still raining when we received the note a week later. There were no demands, no boasts about revenge; it had been a thrill crime. The letter spoke of how easy it had been to kidnap her, how quickly she gave up hope on life and how enjoyable it had been to fulfill her expectations of death.

I looked at the faces of my family and was scared by the fact that I didn't know what to do. I couldn't help them, there was no plan forming in my mind. Violence was in my soul at that moment, and so I fought.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All I have is my sword. All I need is revenge. Peter is dealing with his grief by helping Lucy, Lucy by helping the Narnians. And I, I am protecting the Narnians, even if that is not my intent. I have taken it upon myself to track down every criminal we have ever dealt with, question them until I am sure without a doubt that they did not kill Susan and then, if they have ever hurt another Being in their life, whether they be Narnian, Calormene, Archenlander, or Telmarine, _I will kill them_.

This is how I live. My guard follows me because, even if they do not understand, they trust their king of six years. They are wrong to trust me, but so long as they are willing, I will keep them with me.

There are three men in the camp right now, Calormene by the look of them. Obviously enjoying themselves. Three girls are tied to separate trees nearby. All of the compassion and sanity left in my body is hoping that they are as yet unharmed.

I have with me twelve soldiers in all. Two young Centaur brothers, three Satyrs, five Fauns, and two black Dwarves. They stand by me still, though I don't know why.

This is the fourth group of outlaws that we have overtaken and every time they have truly seen the worst in me. The rawest, most violent version of my 'Just' judgment.

My mind is constantly moving to my worst enemy, Jadis, who was vanquished over six years ago. I think of her and wish that I had been the one to kill her in the end. That defeat weighs heavily on my mind. It has been my wish recently to be able to fight her and win, finally, after all this time.

But for now, I must deal with the evil at hand. I wonder what will happen when I can't find a way out of my grief through anger. I know that until I find the one who did this, I will continue to rid my country of those whose souls have turned black.

I finished with them quickly, and ordered the Centaur brothers, Kornate and Menjan, to escort the girls home.

Then, it was time for _me_ to return home. I hated entering the Cair. The disappointed face of Peter, who didn't approve of my actions. The heartbroken face of Lucy, who seems to feel like she's lost _two_ siblings rather than one. And also, the half-frightened, half blindly loyal and sympathetic faces of my subjects.

I hated it all. I hated coming up short in Peter's eyes, even though I was doing all I could to keep a level head and be fair when dealing with those I found.

I hated not knowing how to help Lucy. The look in her eyes breaks something inside of me each and every time I see her.

I never stay at home for longer than it takes to restock all of the necessary provisions and to learn of some new task to complete.

I don't even say when I'm leaving anymore.

I walked slowly into the Great Hall where I knew that Peter would be waiting for me. He was there, as I expected. But what I didn't expect was that they had received another letter. I ran across the room, stopping only a couple of steps away from Peter as I heard him say, "It's not what you think it is, Edmund. It's a letter from King Lune, requesting your presence at a personal dinner to finish whatever it is that you two were working on before. I think you should go."

What we had been 'working on' was nothing more than planning a chess tournament. I was amazed that he expected me to carry on with such a trivial event, and act like nothing had happened.

"I'm not going. I'll write out a reply later this evening."

Peter stood, and I knew he was preparing to contest my decision.

"Ed, if you would just…"

"I _said_ I'm not going!" The tension in the room was tangible. It was the first time since Beruna that I had disobeyed my King. Peter closed his eyes and sighed in resignation, then opened them again.

"Fine, but would you just read the letter?"

I stepped forward and took the paper out of his outstretched hand.

"I…I'm sorry, Peter. I just can't go right now. I'm not ready to smile yet."

"Have you even tried?" With that he walked up and put his arms around my shoulders in a one-sided hug and walked out of the room.

I bowed my head, willing the tears to wait and whispered,

"No. No I haven't."

I took the letter to my chambers and read it slowly, trying to convince myself that it _wasn't_ a good idea to go. Lune tried to put a light air on things, talking about how some festivities would do the people good. But I knew that my good friend was just trying to cheer me up. I had suspicions that Peter had written, and asked him to invite me and I thanked him for it, and I could only hope that it _would_ have a cheering effect on me and not the opposite.

I penned my reply, stating that I would indeed accept his invitation, and would bring my half of the players immediately.

Peter and Lucy were overjoyed that I had accepted the offer and began making plans. I left them to it, and returned to my chambers, tired already of trying to smile.


End file.
